When hunting animals, such as deer, the problem is transporting the kill from the kill site to the hunter's car. Often, this distance may be quite far and the animal may be quite heavy. An easy solution to this problem is to drag the animal along the ground. The easiest way to drag a killed animal is through the nose.
The proper tool must be used in order to easily drag the animal. The tool must be sturdy and comfortable to its user. In addition, since the hunter must often carry many additional items when hunting, an element of portability would be favored.
This type of tool would need to maintain a sharp edge in order to stick an animal through its tough nose. While this tool is not in use, the sharp edge can be hazardous. Another desired element would be for the tool to store safely with the dangerous elements being neutralized.
The claimed invention allows a hunter to store the tool in a safe position when not in use. It is small enough to keep the tool in a jacket or pants pocket. When needed, the invention is easily transformed into a durable and sturdy tool for dragging an animal over large and often difficult distances.
A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the action of dragging a killed animal for a desired distance.
B. Prior Art
There are devices in the prior art which perform the function of dragging a killed animal. There are different structures used to achieve this goal.
Roberts (U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,844), Simonson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,126), and Houghton (U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,921) describe devices for hauling and dragging animals. Roberts is a structure that has handles which fold down to rest parallel with the hook. Simonson is a gaff type structure with a long shaft and grip, which has a hook that folds down to a safety rest position. Houghton is a structure, which is a solid metal piece of a handle and hook, which is not storable in a safe manner.
The present invention improves on the prior art by offering a device that can be stored safely and conveniently in a pocket with a comfortable handle and additional safety features built in.